The present invention relates to a pepper grinder, and particularly to an inner grinding member of the pepper grinder.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a heretofore known pepper grinder has an inner grinding member 10 and an outer grinding member 20. The outer grinding member 20 is housed in a housing and the inner grinding member 10 is connected to a transmission member (not shown) such that the inner grinding member 10 can turn relative to the outer grinding member 20 to grind pepper into finer particulates between the inner and the outer grinding members 10 and 20.
The grinding members 10 and 20 are made of metallic materials. Therefore, metal chipping and shaving can be easily formed when the inner grinding member 10 turns relative to, and rubs against the outer grinding member 20. The metal chipping and shaving are then mixed with the pepper particulate, and will endanger the health of the people eating the pepper particulate.
To overcome the above undesirable feature, grinding members made of pottery and porcelain are provided. The grinding members made of pottery and porcelain are relatively hard, and cannot rust. So, they can overcome the disadvantages of the above said ones.
However, because the inner grinding member is made of pottery and porcelain, it is likely to be broken by a metal bolt, which connects it to the transmission member when the metal bolt is screwed onto it too hard.